


This Song Is About You

by LizBee



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-09
Updated: 2007-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-03 22:32:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizBee/pseuds/LizBee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some other women the Doctor is going to annoy in his future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Song Is About You

"Does that happen a lot?" Martha asked when she'd caught her breath. "Finding out that your future self has become the sworn enemy of someone powerful, I mean."

"No," said the Doctor. "Well, almost never. Not frequently..."

"So that's a yes, then."

"I've come to the inescapable conclusion that one of my future selves is just a little bit obnoxious." The Doctor didn't sound sorry about this, Martha noted. He sounded slightly proud, in fact.

"Just a little bit."

"Actually, that occurred to me a couple of bodies ago. I'm starting to think _I_ might be the obnoxious one."

Martha filed the 'bodies' remark away for a future interrogation and said, "Queen Elizabeth the First. I'll be avoiding her in the future. Anyone else I should worry about?"

"Lucrezia Borgia?"

"Oh, good."

"And Boadicea. Great woman. Not sure what I'm going to do to offend her, but I hope it's worth it. She has some great mead. Also, Margaret Thatcher. But who isn't on her list? Oh, and Carly Simon, I think."

Martha blinked. "Sorry?"

"You know that song?" He hummed a few bars. "Sometimes I worry that I'm going to find out it really is about me."

"Right."

"Maybe she's going to come traveling with me and I accidentally leave her on a Venusian satellite beach while I get distracted. Could happen to anyone. That's what I said to Peri, anyway."

"There was an eBay auction," Martha said. "To find out who it was about."

"I know. I came second."

"I guess you'll just have to wait and see, then." Martha grinned. "Are you likely to turn into Warren Beatty any time soon? 'Cos I think I deserve some warning if you do."

He gave her a serious look that drove all jokes from her mind.

"Don't even joke about it," he said.

 

end


End file.
